


Anadyomene

by Lunar_sapphic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, First Meetings, blue is baby, yellow is gay, yellows POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_sapphic/pseuds/Lunar_sapphic
Summary: Yellow travels to a distant ocean moon to greet the new Diamond
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Anadyomene

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my friend t_hanson's fic Moon Child so I'd like to thank her for the idea and also for betaing this fic.

Yellow had been feeling...off ever since her ship entered the small, watery moon’s thick atmosphere. Dense clouds swirled around the ship; she was well into the troposphere but still couldn’t make out the surface. But it wasn’t a bad feeling, at least she didn’t think so. It wasn’t like the hot, wild rage that filled her when plans fell through and colonization efforts fell behind schedule or flat out failed. It wasn’t like the icy, paralyzing fear she felt deep in her gem when she knew she’d have to report her failure to White. And it wasn’t like the dull, grey sorrow she felt as White reprimanded her, the crushing anguish that made her entire body feel somehow simultaneously heavy and hollow. This was something different. In many ways, it was an empty feeling but at the same time she felt light, airy, and incredibly energized like a burning hot, electrically charged cloud right before a thunderstorm. She didn’t have a name for it.

She was pulled from her rare bout of introspection by the shrill ringing of the diamond line. Clearing her throat, she accepted the call and White’s familiar, yet invariably unsettling face popped up on the large screen beside her.

“My Diamond,” she said in what she hoped was a cool, monotone voice.

“Yellow,” the towering matriarch replied, smiling vacantly at the golden diamond. “You should be almost at the injection point by now, correct?”

“We’re just landing now,” Yellow said. Silently, she began to panic, going over the plan in her mind and wondering if there was something she overlooked that had caused her to fall behind schedule.

“Excellent,” said White, seemingly unperturbed, to Yellow’s great relief. “It’s hard to say where exactly she’ll emerge,” the brilliant diamond explained. “But the original hole was drilled in this general area.”

The ship broke through the clouds and Yellow peered down at the small volcanic island as she neared the surface. “Wait there, and I’ll let you know if our satellites see her emerging from anywhere else.”

“Understood,” Yellow replied. She actually didn’t quite understand why she had to be the one to meet the new diamond, but she had no right to question White’s decisions.

The ship touched down and Yellow stepped out, black sand crunching beneath her massive boots, carrying the communication screen with her.  
“Bring her back to Homeworld, I’ll receive her in the palace.”

“Yes, my Diamond.”  
With that, White ended the call. Alone with her thoughts, Yellow shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. The ocean moon was dotted with other tiny volcanic islands but there were no others that Yellow could see from where she stood. This moon was a very strange choice for gem production, let alone a diamond. But White has insisted that the mineral-rich core and high volcanic activity created the perfect conditions. It would be too inefficient to grow most gems in an underwater setting, White had explained, but for a diamond it was worth it.

Yellow wondered what the addition of a new diamond would mean. The golden gem was not accustomed to waiting, at least not like this- with no other matters to attend to. White had insisted she clear her schedule for this. Restless, she stared out at the expansive and seemingly infinite ocean. Of course, Yellow knew the ocean couldn’t be infinite; in preparation, she had studied its exact liquid volume and coverage of the planet's surface area. But standing there on the strange black sands, gazing out over the vast, all consuming deep blue, and seeing massive waves crash against the shores, she felt a tugging from deep within her gem and could almost believe it went on forever.

Suddenly, Yellow stumbled as the ground beneath her began to quake. She heard a great rumbling and the ocean rose up around the island, crashing violently down onto the shore. She regained her footing and watched with alarm as the quaking became even more intense, and the surrounding ocean started to bubble and steam. Yellow hoped nothing had gone wrong; she wondered if her own emergence had been this spectacular. The ocean seemed to come alive; geysers burst forth from its churning depths as the waves continued to batter the shores of the fragile island and Yellow wondered if it was going to break apart. She struggled to stay upright as the rumbling and quaking got stronger still, furious waves crashing relentlessly onto the shore. The island began to flood and Yellow could feel the boiling water seeping through her boots.

  
Just as suddenly as it began, the shaking stopped. Yellow relaxed as the ground beneath her stabilized. An eerie stillness settled over the ocean and she wondered if the new diamond had emerged somewhere else. She was considering calling White when the waters that had risen up around the island suddenly drew back, being sucked down by an unseen force.

  
Then, in the distance, Yellow saw a massive wave begin to rise. She couldn’t quite tell how big it was from that distance but it was bigger than any wave she had seen before. It drew closer, growing taller still as it approached the shore at an alarming speed. As it advanced, she began to realize the full scope of its size. It was bigger than her, bigger than White. Stars, it was probably at least three times as tall as White. It would easily swallow the entire island. Unsure of what to do, Yellow contemplated jumping off the island and trying to swim away. It was far too late for that, however. As the colossal wave drew nearer still, all she could do was brace herself.

  
The wave crashed over the Island, throwing Yellow backwards with tremendous force. She struggled beneath the swirling waters and for a moment she was afraid she’d lose form. She realized resistance was futile and simply went limp, letting the ocean drag and pull her every which way. She had better be worth it, Yellow thought to herself as she was relentlessly battered by the waters. After a while, the ocean went still again and Yellow surfaced, dragging herself back onto what was left of the little island. Still reeling from the force and impact of the tsunami, she couldn’t bring herself to stand and knelt down on the soaked black sand. She suddenly understood why White didn’t want to be here. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Typical, she thought as she stared out at the ocean’s glassy surface.  
And then, she felt it. The same strange sensation she had felt ever since she came to this peculiar moon. The feeling overtook her entire being and she felt an ache that wasn’t entirely unpleasant spread throughout her chest.

  
It happened all at once. Saltwater spray washing over her face, the mighty churning and crashing of an enormous figure breaching the incomprehensible depths, the all-encompassing yearning, nothing like Yellow had every remotely experienced in her life, overtaking her, raging within her, consuming every rule and restriction she had placed on her emotions. Emotions that she had previously dismissed as an inconvenience, a flaw, now it was all she could think of and she never wanted it to go away. The steam and waves subsided and Yellow could see her clearly now.

  
Yellow never imagined that such beauty, such elegance, could coexist with the raw power and magnificence radiating from this other being. She was everything Yellow had felt she was missing but only just realized. She floated just on the water’s surface, soft where Yellow was hard, curvaceous where Yellow was edged, and absolutely delightful. Everything about her; shining silver hair gleaming with fresh drops of water, wide, brilliant blue eyes, and gorgeous, voluptuous curves that all seemed to melt into each other. Up until this moment, Yellow’s world had been sharp edges and sterile, flawless surfaces. Of course Yellow had known that beauty existed in the universe; she had seen it over and over in the strange worlds she had conquered and the puny organic lifeforms she had wiped out. Beauty was not something to be celebrated but rather a useless and whimsical ideal that weaker beings clung to to cope with their pitiful, insignificant existences.  
But this stunning, breathtaking gem was neither pitiful nor insignificant. She radiated an enchanting, incomprehensible power. In many ways, it was like the power Yellow felt that White held over her, but there was no terror accompanying this power, no fear of unspeakable consequences or abandonment. Just simple devotion. Yellow suddenly realized how she must look to this magnificent new diamond. Kneeling in the sand, soaked with water, hair all messed up, and gaping like an idiot. Summoning what little dignity remained within her, she ran a hand through her hair and stood up, hands clasped behind her back.

  
The new diamond floated over the surface of the water towards the shore where Yellow was standing. Yellow remained still, able only to watch this ethereal being approach her. Her feet touched down onto the volcanic sand and she looked right at Yellow with her soft, wide blue eyes. Yellow could only stare right back. They gazed at each other, far longer than Yellow would’ve been comfortable with anyone else but she felt she could stare into this gem’s eyes forever. Eventually, Yellow realized that she should probably say something.

  
“Greetings,” she tried her best to sound authoritative and impassive. The blue gem only continued to stare. Yellow shifted uncomfortably. “Can you speak?” she asked. Still no reply. She wasn’t sure what was wrong, she herself had been able to speak almost immediately after her emergence. She considered the possibility of defectiveness and felt something sink within her; she knew quite well what happened to defective gems. Yellow was trying to think of a way to protect this new diamond from White’s wrath without ending up on the receiving end herself when she finally spoke.

  
“Hello,” her voice was soft and almost musical and she spoke in a cadence unlike anything Yellow had ever heard.

  
“Do you know who you are?” Yellow managed to get out. Yellow had emerged immediately knowing who she was, already imbued with a purpose, a fiery passion for conquest, order, and glory. But this new diamond was different and Yellow could sense it. After a moment, the blue gem spoke again.

  
“Blue Diamond,” she stated simply. Yellow was struck again by the loveliness and gentle melody of her voice. Logically, Yellow could have guessed that; her skin, eyes, and clothing were blue and she was a Diamond. But hearing the name spoken out loud, coming from her gorgeous, soft looking, plump lips filled Yellow with warmth. Almost involuntarily, she unclasped her hands from behind her back and let them hang at her sides. Blue Diamond took one and gave it a little squeeze. A small gesture, yet filled with a casual tenderness that Yellow had never even conceived of. At a loss for words, she could only smile; something she did very rarely.

“I’m Yellow Diamond,” she replied, still lost in her fellow diamond’s eyes. Yellow never imagined that something so gentle and lovely could exist in such a capacity. She never thought that such tenderness could live within a diamond. Her very existence challenged everything Yellow thought she knew and understood but she didn’t even care. She wished the two of them could just stay on this swirling blue moon together but she knew that was impossible.

“Come with me.” It wasn’t even a command, a rare thing for the golden diamond. But Blue simply smiled at her and gave a slight nod. She trusts me, Yellow thought. At first this revelation filled her with a pleasant feeling, but dread began to seep in as she considered what that meant. Blue Diamond would have to face the same trials she faced, she’d have to deal with White and the unrelenting pressure to expand the empire. Yellow was able to handle it, sure, but she came out of it hardened and cold and it chilled her to the core to think of the same thing happening to this exquisite new diamond.  
Yellow decided in that moment that she wasn’t going to let it.


End file.
